Start Of Something New
by TwilightGleek
Summary: Troy Bolton is the King of East High, Every girl wants him and every guys wants to be him. Gabriella is the only one not effected by him in general she finds him attractive but still finds him overrated and doesn't see why everyone loves him but what happens when Gabriella has to tutor Troy?
1. Hell

**Chapter 1 **

My name is Gabriella Montez and most people at East High would call me the underdog of the school yeah apparently I'm the hot nerd, sure it's nice to be called hot but that doesn't change much I still get pushed around, get paper balls thrown at me rumours start that aren't true you name it.

A rumour even started when people actually thought I was pregnant because I gained a couple of pounds, that quickly stopped when people saw I wasn't getting any bigger, but for crying out loud I'm a virgin how can I be pregnant.

My life isn't perfect but I manage to get by having to take care of my sick mother with the help of my younger brother. My dad who comes to my house everyday use to be kicked out by my mom but now that she's sick and always in bed my dad comes over and stays over for a few hours.

My mom refuses to tell me and my brother why they got divorced but my dad promised to tell me one day, which I hope is soon.

"Gabriella may I speak to you?" Ms Johnson asked as I stood up from my seat to leave for my last class of the day.

"Uh sure" Oh no this isn't going to end well is it.

"Since you are my best student in this class I need you to help me" Ms Johnson said obviously had enough of teaching, I don't blame her she's been teaching here for 10 years you're bound to go crazy especially with the students at this school.

"Sure what can I do for you" I smiled at her sitting back down at my desk.

"Great..I need you to tutor Troy Bolton for me"

My face lost all its colour and my smile was gone, that name god I hate that name with a passion Troy Bolton aka asshole aka player aka most popular student at this school aka Basketball Captain aka sexy (I will admit) but still it doesn't change anything he's bullied me with his team ever since I can remember.

Ok so Troy and his family moved here a few years ago and instantly became the King of East High, yeah every girl wants to be with him (besides me) and every guy wanted to be him so they befriended him, I was cut out of my thinking by Ms Johnson.

"Ms Montez?" Ms Johnson said clearly annoyed.

"Huh what?" I said clearly not listening.

"Will you do this for me?" Ms Johnson asked.

NO! "Um I rather not Ms Johnson" I said rather annoyed.

"May I ask why?" She asked sighing.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Obviously not if I'm asking Ms Montez" Ms Johnson has already gathered her stuff and was ready to leave.

"Look I just don't feel comf-" I was cut off.

"Look Gabriella I need to go I've already told Mr Bolton to organize it with you, also you two are going to be each other's partner for our next assignments so see you tomorrow bye." Just like that she had left.

WHAT THE HELL WHY BOTHER ASKING ME IF YOU ALREADY PLANNED IT AND I'M HIS PARTNER FOR OUR NEXT ASSIGNMENT NO WAY!

I stormed out of the class room clearly pissed knocking someone as I went by to pissed to apologise or see who it was, now I have to find a way out of this..

**Please Review :)**

**To Be Continued. **

**This was just an idea I came up with I'm going to continue my other story someday just right now I don't like how it's turned out and I don't feel like continuing at this moment but I'm going to start with this story and see where it goes I have a few ideas on what will happen. **


	2. Crush

**Chapter 2**

"TROY GET UP" Lucille his mother called from down stairs.

"Nooo go away" Troy said putting the pillow next to him over his head.

"Don't make me bring the bucket again" Lucille threatened, Troy eyes widened and he was out of bed in seconds.

So my name is Troy Bolton, yeah well its Friday finally I'm so over school you know I just wish it was over. Not much to know about me but my Dad is the coach of the basketball team at East High and my mom is a stay home mom who had to quit her job to take care of Max my younger brother.

I rushed down stairs grabbed an apple and was out the door before my mom could say anything.

**At School**

"Dude late again I've been waiting here for over half an hour" Chad exclaimed while rushing to Troy's side.

"Well no one said you had to wait" Troy said.

"I did it's called being a good friend." Chad said

"Ok sorry and thank you"

"You were at Emma's house again weren't you?"

Troy walked into East High and walked up to his locker ignoring Chad's question.

"Hey I'm not saying its true but Emma made a status saying you were over her house."

"Hey Baby" Kate said a little too close for his liking.

"Baby?" Kate asked concerned when Troy say anything.

"Look Kate I need to get to class" Troy said grabbing his books and walking away.

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked Chad.

"Nothing" Chad walked off to catch up to Troy.

"God I'm so sick of people coming on to me or flirting" Troy said running his hands through his hair.

"Dude let's be real you have all these girls lining up to jump into bed with you and you brush them off are you gay?" Chat asked a little hesitant on asking him if he's gay.

"No I'm not and just because I don't have sex every second of the day doesn't mean I don't" Troy said annoyed sitting down at his desk.

Gabriella looked up from her book hearing what Troy said and gave him a discussing look which Chad saw.

"Got a problem there Montez?" Chad asked facing her.

"Yeah I do, I started reading this book thinking it would be good based off what I heard but I'm not enjoying it." Gabriella said in a sarcastic tone.

Troy turned around to look at Gabriella, god she was beautiful of course he would never say it out loud but he's had a crush on her ever since he moved here. Every time his team would tease her and do horrible things he would watch wishing they would stop, he was glad he never took any part in bullying Gabriella but he was just as bad as his team for letting it happen which he regrets.

_**Flash Back**_

"_**Well if it isn't Gabriella Montez" Chad said slamming her locker.**_

"_**Do you mind I was trying to get my stuff" Gabriella said frustrated.**_

"_**I told you to do my homework which you didn't do and now thanks to you I have detention for not completing it."**_

"_**Why would I do your homework you don't deserve anything from me. So get out of my face and suck it up, next time do your homework and you won't get detention."**_

"_**You fucken bitch who do you think you are talking to me like that" Chad yelled at her pushing her against the locker.**_

"_**OW!" Your hurting me Gabriella said and slapped Chat in the face. Chad let go of her and placed his hand over his cheek which is now red.**_

"_**Chad enough of this hasn't your parents told you to never hit a girl?" Inside Troy was in pain from what he just witnessed he was so close to losing it, Chad never physically hurt Gabriella now he's crossing the line.**_

"_**Bu-" Chad said before he was cut off. **_

"_**No but's she not worth it let's go no more harassing Montez it's getting boring we'll find someone else to do your homework and pick on." Troy said**_

_**Chad stepped away from Gabriella giving her an evil glare and walked away with his team right behind him. Troy turned around to apologise to Gabriella but she was already gone.**_

That was two days ago I looked up at Chad who was still staring at Gabriella with hatred, Gabriella was talking to her friend who just arrived.

"Take a picture it will last longer" Taylor said to Chad. Chad looked from Gabriella to Taylor and was about to answer when Ms Darbus entered the room telling everyone to quiet down.

**At Lunch**

"Ms Johnson you wanted to talk to me?" Troy asked as he entered the classroom.

"Mr Bolton please take a seat" Ms Johnson said pointing at the desk in front of her.

"Uh ok" Troy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's come to my intention that you're failing Maths." Ms Johnson stated while looking at Troy's last test result.

"Ms I've been trying it's just Maths isn't my strong suit and I have basketball training so I have no time to study for maths" Troy said helplessly.

"Well you better come up with something quick because I've decided to have the next math assignment with a partner and if you don't pass it I'll make sure you're not on the team anymore.

"But…fine I guess" Troy sighed.

"You can leave now" Ms Johnson said.

"Actually Ms I was wondering if you could do me a favour, it will help me pass maths." Troy said sitting back down.

Ms Johnson raised her eyebrow and told Troy to continue.

"Well this might be random but can you asked Gabriella to tutor me for maths?"

Ms Johnson frowned for a second.

"Can I ask why Ms Montez?" She asked curious.

"No reason she's just the smartest in the class." Troy lied.

"I see well if it's going to benefit you then I will make sure Ms Montez tutors you and also your partner for the assignment"

"Thank you Ms" Troy said trying to contain his excitement.

"Off you go I'm quite busy as you can see" Ms Johnson said pointing at the pile of work on her desk.

Troy jumped out of his seat smiling and ran out of the room before sticking his head back into the room. "By the way can you not tell her that I asked you to do this?"

"Sure Mr Bolton" Ms Johnson said confused.

He didn't deserve Gabriella's help but it was the only way to stay on the team and to get closer to Gabriella without being questioned by everyone especially Chad.

**Please Review :)**

**To Be Continued. **

**Ok so I'm not the best writer ever but I still enjoy writing Fanfiction and coming up with stories so yeah thanks for reading!**


	3. Life

**WARNING: Sexual Content **

**Chapter 3**

"Honey how was school?" Lucille asked Troy as he stormed into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Troy?" Lucille asked when her son didn't answer.

"It was great mom just great" Troy said trying to not sound sarcastic but failed.

"What's wrong?" Lucille turned her body away from the stove and stared at her son who just walked away with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Gabriella?" Anthony asked his big sister who was sitting on a worn out couch reading a book.

"Yes buddy?" Gabriella looked up to see her brother staring at the floor.

"Well..um there's a hole in the floor" Anthony peeked up at Gabriella to see if she was angry at him.

"Again?" Gabriella sighed.

Anthony just nodded, Gabriella knew the house was falling apart but what was she supposed to do she didn't have enough money to renovate, her dad keeps begging to accept the money he sends monthly but her mom always returned it to him she was stubborn just like Gabriella is.

"I think we're going to need to start accepting dad's money if we want a home" Anthony was by her side looking at her for a response.

"I'll go talk to mom stay here" Gabriella walked up the stairs slowly scared something might break.

Grace was sitting up in bed looking out her window.

"Mom I need to talk to you can I come in?" Gabriella stuck her head in and waited for permission to enter.

"Gabi I've told you this a million times you don't have to ask to come in" Gabriella smiled taking that as a yes.

"Mama I know you've said no about this question, more times than I can count but the house is falling apart this is the fourth time Anthony's foots gone through the floorboards we need to accept dad's money so we can renovate our home."

"Get out" Grace said closing her eyes.

"But Ma-" Gabriella tried but was interrupted.

"I said get out now you know how I feel about this subject been brought up about the man" Grace's eyes were still closed.

"That's my dad whatever you two have going on is between you two I want to live somewhere where I don't have to think about every step I take" Gabriella was visually annoyed but inside she was scared just like every normal person would if they were in the same situation.

"You wouldn't call him your dad if you knew what he did to me" Grace finally said opening her eyes to see Gabriella sitting on her bed.

"Did he have an affair with you? Gabriella asked.

"No"

"Abuse you?"

"No"

"He left us, your father left me" A tear came down Grace's face.

"Wh-why?" Gabriella was shocked this was the first time she was hearing anything.

"He got a job as a doctor in New York when I was pregnant with Anthony, he wanted us to move to New York but I didn't want to leave my home so he left. I guess his job was more important than his family and he sent us money every month which I sent back.

"That's all?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"Yes" Grace swallowed.

"Ok but Mamma we really need the money what we have is nowhere near enough." Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Can we talk about this later I'm a little tired" Grace obviously wasn't tired it was just her way of getting out of this for the moment.

Gabriella kissed her mother's forehead before nodding and leaving her room.

Troy stroked his hard shaft as watered poured down his back.

"Gabi.." Troy moaned placing his unoccupied hand against the glass wall pumping harder.

What was he doing he could easily get any girl in his bed but instead his masturbating to a girl he's crushing on, ok I've tried to sleep with girls I really have like that Emma that Chad mention I went to her house we made out for a couple of minutes but once she tried to go further he would stop because he felt like he was betraying Gabriella. He hasn't spoken to her more than a few words and he felt like he was betraying her wow, Emma of course got embarrassed that I rejected her and then she tells everyone we slept together to make herself look better I don't know, I never bother correction anyone who ask which I should do for now on.

Troy was brought out of his thought when he released all over his hand which cause him to groan and slide down the shower wall breathing heavily.

**To Be Continued **

**Please review the more you review the more I feel like continuing quicker so yeah lol – Greg **


End file.
